It started with the Titanic
by MynameIsCrayoX
Summary: The year of 1914 Titanic took sail. Carrying along Imogen Moreno and Elijah Goldsworthy plus many more. They didn't know what was in store for them, but they never knew it would end like it did.


People everywhere were waving, cheering and of course aboarding the gigantic ship. This ship was marvelous, why? They said it was unsinkable. And on the inside, were chandeliars, fancy decors, everything you could imagine. It was the ship of dreams, almost too go to be true. It is now the year of 1914 and The Titanic will be heading to Amercia, from England, carrying dozens and dozens of people hoping to start a new life.

Since the ship was so ''grand'' basically only the rich families could afford. Even so, the less fortunate could still get a ticket. Some won ticket playing cards, wrestling, anything you could imagine. Which is exactly how Elijah (Eli) Goldsworthy and his friend, Adam Torres got on the ship.

The men were all gathered around the table, keeping the game cards to theirselves.

Adam, Eli, and the two other gentlemen known as Tom and Jerry, mumbled to eachother, getting ready to reveal their cards.

Tom slapped his card. ''Hah, I got you this time!''

Eli quirked a brow, feeling a smirk appear on his face, ''You're right..'' The next two took their turns, gasping at their fails.

Adam leaned over in the dark haired boy's direction, ''We're screwed, if you don't have-'' Eli cut him off, scoffing, ''Trust me on this, Torres.'' Then looked at their competeors.

''Well gentlemen.. Looks like..'' He paused slapping the cards down ''We're getting on that ship! Fullhouse, baby!'' Eli grinned, trying his best not too laugh. Adam snatched the Titanic passes from Jerry's grip.

''Better hurry. Titanic leaves in about five minutes!'' A man shouted from the counter, in which the bar they were playing in.

The boys looked at eachother, then door. ''New life here we come!'' They said at the exact same moment, running out of the building, bags in their hands.

''We're here, darling.''

''Mother, I know.'' A young girl, known as Imogen Moreno spoke, looking through the window of their car. ''I can see, you know.''

''Your mother was just trying to help.'' The young man, Jake Martin sitting next to Imogen whispered.

''But she should know I can see.'' She scoffed stepping out of the black mobile. ''It's hot out.'' The brunette continued avoiding the subject. Jake stepped out, rushing to the trunk, grabbing ahold of his and Imogen's lugage.

''Well darling, you must get used to it.'' The red head gently pulled her along up to the deck. ''Your mother will catch up. It's just you and me now.''

Jake and Imogen were to have an erranged marriage. The boy agreed only to hear he'd get a huge amount of money, from his father. But she desired love, someone would actually love her, and not marry for money. And maybe one day.. A family.

On their way in, Imogen met a girl, Fiona Coyne. They had the same interests, same hobbies, basically everything. From then on she knew Miss Coyne would be her friend. They continued to talk, while Jake just stood their, listening. His facial expression showed interest, but his thoughts were focused on other things.

''This place is filfthy, maybe heading home would be best.'' Mrs. Moreno crept out of no where. ''The atleast they could do is clean up.''

''Oh please mother, it's the outdoors. On a dock. Not everything will be ready for your arrival.'' Her daughter spoke up, scoffing.

After minutes of waiting, they were in, navigating their way to the room.

''Adam!'' Eli chuckled as they were the last to arrive on board. ''Hurry up, you slow poke!''

''Elijah Goldsworthy, Im carrying twice the weight you are. Hold your horses.'' His younger friend replied. Eli couldn't help but be happy, he was going to his mainland. Of course he wanted to get there A.S.A.P.

They were stopped at the doors. ''Stop! Tickets?'' The usher held out his hand. The boys both slapped their ticket into his hand, leaving the palm throb. ''Good day, gentlemen..''

''Did you hear that Eli? We're gentlemen.'' Adam whispered into the taller boys ear.

. .

After an hour or two of twisting and turning through the boat, the boys found their room. And of course other men we're in it. At least they got to share a bunk.

''I call top!''

''Of course you get the top.'' The light haired boy chuckled. ''But okay, fine.''

While the two stangers were over dicussing, a Italian man whispered to his friends, ''Where's Tom and Jerry?''

Imogen tossed off her clothes, leaving her completely bare. She thought 'Maybe a bath would help this sick feeling I have.' She hopped into the tub, filled with cold water. The quirky girl played with the water, giggling to herself. After awhile, the tub got lonely. She'd invite Jake but what go would that do if he didn't even love.. Love her.


End file.
